1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a process for degrading hypochlorite waste and lithium hypochlorite and, more particularly, to a degradation process which utilizes a cobalt oxide/molybdenum oxide catalyst.
2. Description of Related Art
The disposal of hazardous chemical wastes into the environment is prohibited by federal regulations. Alkali metal hypochlorites, which are generally considered hazardous materials, are constituents of some industrial wastes and must be decomposed before the waste can be disposed of properly.
The removal of hypochlorite from industrial alkali streams has been a process challenge for many years. These streams are produced by electrolytic production of chlorine and from the removal of chlorine by caustic scrubbing. Depending on industrial process constraints, hypochlorite concentrations can range from less than 1% to above 10%. Although hypochlorite can be used as an industrial germicide, a chlorinating agent for environmental control processes, and a bleaching agent, the presence of other stream constituents can limit its use. Where this is the case, methods which convert waste hypochlorite to chloride can be used to facilitate disposal or chloride recycling. Oxygen gas, a byproduct of some conversion processes, can also be readily discharged or recycled. Facilities which generate thousands of gallons of hypochlorite containing wastes each week have a limited ability for disposing of the waste to the degree that a more feasible disposal method is necessary.
One material used for hypochlorite degradation is a Kynar/cobalt oxide preparation, a proprietary catalyst, which is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,304 to Clark et al, and discussed in Compere et al, "Catalytic Sodium Hypochlorite Degradation Using a Kynar Stabilized Catalyst," Oak Ridge National Laboratory Publication No. TM-10471, June (1987). However, this catalyst contains a large amount of cobalt, a critical strategic material, and is costly in view of its effectiveness. Another method for catalytically decomposing hypochlorite using cobalt oxide is also disclosed in U.S. Patent 4,073,873 to Caldwell et al which discloses the catalytic decomposition of hypochlorite by the action of a single-metal spinel of Co.sub.3 O.sub.4 coated on an inert support. Cobalt oxide is known for other uses, such as for example use with electroconductive substrates as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,110 to Caldwell et al.
Present lithium process technology produces waste streams containing a metal contaminated sodium hypochlorite/sodium hydroxide stream. The process can be rearranged so effluent streams are substantially recycled if lithium hypochlorite can be catalytically degraded. This development is desired but requires adjustment of catalyst and process conditions to fit lithium chemistry.